Animations in documents enhance the user experience. For example, animations improve the usability and visual appeal of a website. Example animation include deleting a table from a web page, moving a hypertext markup language (HTML) element from one position to another, or otherwise visually altering HTML elements. With existing systems, however, ensuring a consistent look-and-feel to the animation experience across multiple web pages or in a platform environment is difficult. For example, some existing systems require developers to code the animations into each caller of the animation engines. For example, to ensure the same look-and-feel, some existing systems require developers to code the exact same animation calls multiple times in the product. In such environments, attempting to apply an update to an animation necessitates an update to each of the calls to invoke the animation engines. Similarly, to construct complex animations with some existing systems, developers have to modify each of the calls to invoke the animation engine with custom code.